


Wounded Kisses

by WeatherBoy



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: M/M, MK kinda is too but he's chill, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Red Son is a Panicked Gay, Romantic Fluff, SFW But Kinda Suggestive, Taking Care of Red Son, i tried to make it fluffy for yall but there may be angst at the end, lots of kisses, spicynoodleshippers come get yalls juice, tender touches, they are gaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherBoy/pseuds/WeatherBoy
Summary: In which Xiaotian bandages an injured Red Son.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Wounded Kisses

Sun had fallen a long time ago, orange skies giving way to the darkest of nights. Neon lights shining outside his window and slipping inside his room, making shadows out of his furniture that turned into weird shapes on the walls. Xiaotian had no reason to be awake at such hours, his clock marking 1:18 AM at one side of his apartment, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep. His eyes, which had grown accustomed to the current darkness, stared at the ceiling in hopes that would tire Xiaotian out. He snuggled beneath his warm blanket, it had a nice soap smell to it.

Monkey Kid yawned. He had worked all week so that meant tomorrow was his day off. He shifted to his side, a day off meant he could allow himself to sleep until late. Yeah, that sounded good. Xiaotian had practiced katas before going to bed, prior to _that_ he had helped Pigsy close the store and _before_ that he had done his usual job, he listed off in his head vaguely. That was just one of those things he did in order to help himself fall asleep, that and making up stories in his head, like a conscious dream. If that idea was good enough, he’d write it, or doodle it, whatever seemed easier. Xiaotian couldn’t admit that a big number of them revolved around the same thought of Monkey King seeing himself as Xiaotian’s dad, or at least, not to other people.

The side of his face buried itself in the pillow beneath his head as he tried to subside the awkward feeling that made its way onto his chest. He’d be embarrassed if Monkey King ever found out about that. Xiaotian forced his eyes shut and waited for slumber to claim his consciousness.

But that never happened.

Instead, what he got was a loud thump in his fire escape, a _very_ loud one. Xiaotian rolled off the bed so fast he didn’t manage to stand up in time, his knees hit the floor and panic settled inside him. _What was that?_ He thought to himself. His brain tried to catch up on his body as his hands quickly pulled out the staff inside his ear. Xiaotian waited for another sound to come around and… The screeching sound of hands slipping on metal could be heard, followed by the faint sound of a struggle. He got up and ran towards the window, free hand opening it in a swift motion, heart skipping a beat when his eyes confirmed the sound he had just heard, Xiaotian absolutely had someone clinging from the steel bars across him.

And not just anyone, but Red Son.

-Care to help, Noodle Boy? - His formerly known rival asked a little breathlessly. Though could he actually call him that? They had been helping each other in at least two occasions as of now, but they hadn’t established anything else and now that you think about it, did they ever talk about it at all? Red Son’s small yelp as his hand further slipped brought him back into the world, Xiaotian threw his staff inside his apartment to grab at the prince’s wrist and pull him up and down the steel grating. Xiaotian’s hands steadied Red Son as his feet hit the ground and he almost screamed when it came of bloody.

He looked up to the prince’s face, and a sharp yet slightly afraid look was delivered from the redhead. –I didn’t know where else to go. - He was a mess, his usually very neat ponytail was replaced by a much more ruffled version of it, to the point where it barely even resembled a ponytail at all, he didn’t have his tiny glasses on, his outfit was torn and stained by what Xiaotian presumed was his own blood and the prince looked oh, so very tired.

He wanted to say something, but he only found himself hurrying Red Son inside of his apartment. His former rival stumbled all the way to the chair in front of Xiaotian’s desk, where his legs gave way and made him sit very heavily on the piece of furniture.

Xiaotian stuttered before he was able to bring up some words. –What happened to you? – He asked, at the same time he gave a look at the injured prince in front of him.

-Oh, you would be surprised at the amount of demons you can get in trouble with in this city, Noodle Boy. – He answered, tone as royal and dramatic as ever despite his current state.

Xiaotian couldn’t help to snort. –Tell me about it! - Flipping the switch on the wall, his apartment’s lights came to life. He knew some things about taking care of injuries and all that, Pigsy had taught him, just in case. –Can you take off your coat, Red Son? – Xiaotian asked, there was so much else he wanted to say, but he had to take care of this first. _Focus,_ his inner Monkey King said.

Surprisingly, Red Son did as he was told. He shifted a bit before getting of the worn off red coat and tossed it aside, revealing a black turtleneck beneath it. Xiaotian noticed the grimace that appeared on Red Son’s face with each move and instinctively mimicked it. It seemed painful.

There was a bit of silence before the Monkey Kid spoke again. –Uh… You’re gonna have to take off your turtleneck thingy too. - He said, pointing towards the taller one, whose eyes widened a bit before his face flushed. Xiaotian lowered his gaze out of respect as Red Son took that part of his clothing off him, then smiled a soon as his eyes came back to him.

There was a cut on his shoulder that had yet to stop bleeding, one on his abdomen that had already stopped the blood from coming out and a handful of scrapes scattered all over him. Xiaotian made sure to check no dirt or other stuff had gotten in the injuries before handing Red Son his turtleneck to apply pressure on the shoulder cut. There was something in the prince’s eyes he couldn’t quite decipher. Xiaotian got on his feet and made his way to the door. –I’ll be back with the first aid kit! You keep doing that! – He pointed towards Red Son and off he went. There was a harsh hum of agreement from inside the room as Xiaotian half-ran down the hallway.

Pigsy always kept a first aid kit upstairs, right next to Xiaotian’s place if he could remember his boss’ words. His hand went for the knob and opened the door swiftly. The room was dark and had nothing but a couple of boxes and a single table by the dusted window. He squinted like that would give him night vision and walked inside the room, looking at everything around him in search of the first aid kit. Xiaotian found it very quickly since it was at plain sight, a white box carefully closed was soon held in his arms. Xiaotian walked out and into the hallway and closed the door behind him with his foot, then went back into his own room, pushing the door closed.

Red Son still had the piece of attire pressed to his shoulder, eyes shut and breathing even, the room lights traveled softly along his face and Xiaotian allowed himself to look at him during the instant the prince kept his lids closed. But, when his rival turned his attention to the young man in front of him, Xiaotian gave him a bright smile. –I found it! – He beamed, heading towards his maybe-rival and setting the box at his side. –How’s your shoulder? – Xiaotian asked.

-It’s not bleeding anymore, if I’m correct. – Red Son answered as Xiaotian opened the first aid kit. –Don’t you have to wash your hands first, Noodle Boy? – He questioned, Xiaotian stopped in his tracks.

-Ah, You’re right, sorry! – He scrambled off the ground and ran towards the bathroom, giving a miserable look to his mirror self as he washed off the soap. He _knew_ he had to wash his hands, Pigsy had made sure he remembered that but he was _distracted_. Distracted with the way Red Son’s eyes followed his movements, the way he would _blush_ at some of Xiaotian’s comments and oh, the way his voice seemed to be ever so softer in this specific situation. He needed to focus. He dried off his hands with a clean towel. He _really_ needed to focus.

Xiaotian breathed in and out. Focus. _Focus._

-K, they’re clean now! – He announced, proudly showing his hands in front of him.

Red Son huffed. –That’s good, I wouldn’t want your dirty hands anywhere near my injuries, _Noodle Boy.-_ The way he pronounced what had become a nickname made Xiaotian blush ever so slightly.

He mimicked the prince’s words in a high pitched voice, then continued. -Oh but Red Son! You were the one to come here begging for my help! - He teased, fiddling with the box and its contents.

-… Whatever. – He rolled his eyes, making Xiaotian breathe out a laugh.

He had just started cleaning the wound on his shoulder when Red Son winced at the touch. –Ah, sorry! This can be a little irritating. – Xiaotian warned a little bit too late and ran his free hand up and down the opposite shoulder instinctively, which then caught both of them off guard. Red Son raised an eyebrow at him and Xiaotian muttered another apology as he went back to his wound.

He had always been prone to physical contact, ever since he was young. He would hug Mei at random times and she would always hug him back and he knew for a fact Pigsy liked his hugs too (Even if he would never admit it. His boss was a softie, really). It was his way of showing affection. But he couldn’t just act the same around Red Son! They were rivals! If he just started to act more affectionate towards him then that would mean fighting him later would be way harder! And he didn’t want that! It was hard enough already!

His hands traveled down to the injury on the side of his abdomen, fingers barely brushing Red Son’s skin as he began to clean it with a clean gauze. It was weird, getting to see the prince from up close without a fight involved. It was different, but not unwelcomed. Kneeling down in front of Red Son, Xiaotian couldn’t look up at him even if he wanted to, he knew it would just make the situation awkward for the both of them so he just kept working on finishing this as soon as possible. But after a few moments of awkward silence between the two, Xiaotian’s urge to ask surpassed him.

-So… Who did this to you? – He carefully pressed the gauze along the wound, frowning at it without noticing.

-Don’t ask. – That was all of Red Son’s answer.

Xiaotian looked up despite his best judgement. –Why? Did you get into a fight? Who started it? Did you win?- Too much questions at once, Red Son held up a hand to stop the words from spilling out of Xiaotian’s mouth.

-Just don’t. - There was something inside the redhead’s eyes, a mixture of feelings. Anger. Powerlessness. _Fear._

-Oh. – He mustered out. His concern, something he didn’t knew he could feel towards Red Son, grew. Xiaotian finished up cleaning his abdomen wound. –Well if you ever want to beat up some demons…- He started.

-What, you’ll help me? – Red Son asked in a fit of laughter, incredulous.

-Hey! I definitely remember helping you before! At least two times! – He looked up, raising an eyebrow towards the taller one.

-Oh, shut it, Noodle Boy! - Red Son answered and teasingly ruffled Xiaotian’s hair.

-I’m not wrong though! – He moved away, laughing as he moved the hair out of his eyes.

-The spider incident’s truce was beneficial to the both of us and you know it! - Despite his annoyed tone, Red Son didn’t seem all that angry.

-In which way? That you got to act like a hero? – He teased, and the end of the redhead’s hair set aflame.

-I am **not** a hero! – Red Son corrected, pressing a finger to Xiaotian’s face.

Xiaotian knew Red Son wasn’t really mad at him, in a normal situation, he would have already stormed off or at least set his room on fire. Instead, he glared at him and that was it. But that only got him thinking, how well did he know his own rival? He knew the usual, yes, his goal, his family, but there were smaller details Xiaotian kept to himself, like the twitch in his right eye when something particularly bothered him or his crooked smile, one Xiaotian considered to be really pretty even if it had evil intentions most of the time.

As he bandaged Red Son’s shoulder, Xiaotian had no idea how hard that would be for him. There was a slight tremble to his hands, definitely not helping the silence that had grew between the two after their shared laughter. The Monkey Kid frowned, sliding and adjusting the bandage, so close to him he could feel the warmth irradiating off Red Son’s skin. –Is it too tight? - Xiaotian asked, pressing a tentative finger to the taller one’s arm. Red Son shifted his shoulder a bit and shook his head. Lips pursed and one hand closed to a fist, Xiaotian knew there was something off to the prince. –Alright! –

However, the worst of it wouldn’t come until Xiaotian had finished taking care of the wound on his side, holding a gauze in place with paper tape, his fingers brushed the surface of Red Son’s smooth skin when he heard the prince breathe in harshly at the touch. –You feeling okay? – Xiaotian asked, retrieving his hands immediately.

-Yes, I- He started, Xiaotian looked up, expression quickly falling apart as he noticed the way the prince’s face reddened. –I’m alright. –

 _He’s blushing,_ the shorter one thought. _Why is he blushing?_

Xiaotian panicked, hands scrambling around to get every piece of used material inside a bag. –Well, that should do it! – He nervously added, getting up and rushing to the bathroom, where he left said bag and washed his hands.

The sight of a bandaged Red Son wasn’t something he’d thought he’d ever see, it was both unusual and unnerving at the same time. How did he get in such trouble? –You should change the dressings at least once a day! – He instructed, drying his hands on his shirt.

-I _know_ , Noodle Boy. - Red Son squinted his eyes towards him.

-Hey! I’m just trying to help you! – Hands on his hips, Xiaotian squinted even harder at the prince.

-Well, you already have. – The redhead’s expression softened ever so slightly at the same time he moved to stand up from his chair. On instinct, Xiaotian moved forwards, one hand held towards Red Son, which he took without noticing, and helped him up to his feet again.

Hands clasped together, they stared at each other’s eyes for what felt like ages.

-Your hair looks good when it’s down. – Red Son blurted out, then quickly pried his hands off Xiaotian’s, looking embarrassed.

Xiaotian laughed a little harder than he should have, then snorted. –You think so? – He always kept his hair down during the nights, sleeping with his bandana gave him headaches.

-I have to leave! – The prince picked up his stuff from the floor and panictly headed towards the fire escape, he had gone halfway through the window when Xiaotian stopped him by the wrist.

-No, wait, wait, wait! –Xiaotian had a smile plastered on his face. –You can’t just leave like that! – He tugged at the wrist he held.

-Why not? – Red Son questioned with an annoyed tone, there was something of a blush forming in his cheeks and up to his ears.

-Because it’s freezing? And you’re hurt? And you haven’t even put your shirt on? – He listed off, tugging a little harder at him. –You won’t get very far like that! –

He scoffed. –As if you care, Noodle Boy. – The prince glared at him and Xiaotian’s hold tightened.

-Why are you being so difficult? - His eyebrows drew together. –Red Son, just get inside! –

For a moment, nothing happened. They stayed in silence, Xiaotian’s hold slipping past Red Son’s wrist and now holding onto his hand. The cold breeze that came from the window made him shiver, though Red Son seemed just fine. And now that you think about it, could the cold weather even bother him? Having fire powers and all that. Soon, Red Son turned towards Monkey Kid, brown furrowed, and let Xiaotian help him inside the room again.

-That’s better! – The shorter one gave a small squeeze to the prince’s hand, but didn’t let go. –You know, I wouldn’t have helped you if I didn’t care. – He rolled his eyes. As much as he hated their evil doings, he still felt like he had to help Red Son out on this, they had gone through way too much as to simply do nothing.

-I- Red Son started, trying to get the right words. –Thanks, Noodle- He stopped. –Xiaotian. - The prince corrected himself, his voice barely above a whisper. That was definitely the first time he had ever used his name, and Xiaotian was never going to shut up about it.

-What was that? I couldn’t hear you. – He teased, squeezing his hand tightly.

-Oh you absolutely heard me, Noodle Boy! – His angry tone was back with the flame in his eyes.

-Did you say Xiaotian? Did I hear that right? – Xiaotian raised his eyebrows at the taller one, hands going to both of Red Son’s arms and pressing them to his sides.

-I am **never** calling you that again! – He struggled out of Xiaotian’s hold and threateningly pointed a finger towards his rival.

-Then I’m never calling you Red Son ever again! – He crossed his arms over his chest.

-Don’t you dare! – The prince looked offended.

-Oh, I **will** dare, alright? – Xiaotian pointed a finger back to the redhead’s face. –Scorching… Fire… Son? – It came off weaker than he intended, but it was enough to set off Red Son’s temper.

-Qi Xiaotian! – He yelled out, voice angrier than he had ever heard it.

-A-ha! – Monkey Kid triumphantly smiled. –See? I knew you’d—He was cut off, for his face was being squeezed by a single hand of his rival.

It was a very tight hold, though not tight enough to actually hurt him, thumb pressing one of his cheeks and the remaining fingers scattered across the opposite side. Xiaotian looked in surprise at the flames lighting up the end of Red Son’s messy hair. –You better retract yourself, Noodle Boy!-

Xiaotian huffed, his hands reaching out to Red Son’s own face, patting and pinching the parts he could reach. –Never! – He yelled back. They struggled a bit before Red Son moved Xiaotian aside with the same hand, he stumbled a bit before setting on his feet and the prince ruffled his hair again with little care.

Monkey King’s successor laughed, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. –You have a really strong pride, right? – He jokingly asked.

Red Son mumbled something under his breath as he sat heavily on his chair. –Don’t you **ever** call me by that name again! – He had a small pout that Xiaotian found somewhat adorable.

A breath of laughter made its way out of Xiaotian’s throat as he walked towards his dresser and picked out something from the top of the pile, which he threw towards the sitting prince. It landed perfectly on his head and the redhead quickly took it in his hands and in front of his face. –What is this? – He asked.

-A clean shirt. – Xiaotian shrugged. –Thought you wouldn’t want to go around shirtless. –

It was a white t-shirt, with Monkey King’s logo plastered on it. Red Son found it incredibly ridiculous. –You want me to wear this? – He further inquired, a grimace making its way onto his face.

-Yeah? Only if you want to though. – Xiaotian leaned on the dresser, that was one of his favorite shirts and he was willing to let Red Son borrow it, he didn’t mind.

Red Son narrowed his eyes, it gave off a fragrant aroma, he figured it would be soap but, like the rest of this apartment, it also smelled too much like Xiaotian. Like if everything had the same perfume to it. It bothered him in a way he couldn’t quite pinpoint. –I’m not very fond of the drawing. – But despite himself, he put on the shirt. Breath hitching every time he caught the perfume.

Xiaotian let out a laugh. –That’s only because you have a bad fashion sense. – And he yawned.

-My fashion sense is great. – Red Son half smiled and Xiaotian could swear his heart skipped a beat.

The shorter one snorted. –You’re kidding. - He yawned again, his arms stretching up and in front of him. He was tired, and Red Son wondered, how long had he kept Xiaotian awake?

-You should sleep, Noodle Boy. – Red Son’s eyebrows drew together and Xiaotian blew a raspberry.

-What? No, I’m totally fine. – With slow yet steady steps, he made his way towards the desk in front of the prince, where he promptly sat.

-You’re obviously tired. - He gave him a sort of concerned look.

-I’m _fine,_ Red Son!–Xiaotian shook his head, then yawned. -… That’s my favorite. – He commented, an easy smile forming on his lips.

-Huh? - The prince raised an eyebrow.

-My shirt. - He pointed a finger towards Monkey King’s logo. –It’s my favorite one.-

Red Son hummed. –It’s a dumb shirt. –

-It’s not! –Xiaotian protested, fake anger changing his expression. –You like it!-

Despite himself, Red Son chuckled. –Maybe.-

Xiaotian stared, he couldn’t help it. His brown eyes fixated on the way the taller one looked down at his white shirt, elegant hands fiddling with the hem of the clothing and he wondered, for how long could he fake this? Just for how long could Xiaotian convince himself he didn’t like him? He had panicked the day he found himself discovering his own feelings, because what could he do about them? He had grown accustomed to hiding them, to keep up the rival act, but he was tired and didn’t care enough to hide his own feelings anymore. Red Son looked up at Xiaotian and he hated how close his royal face was.

-Did you know you look like a mess? - The prince teased, a smirk settling on his face.

-I want to kiss you. –Xiaotian blurted out, words spilling out of his mouth before he could catch them.

Red Son didn’t answer, he kept staring at the shorter one, eyes bright and flaming. And Xiaotian was convinced he had ruined everything.

That is, when Red Son spoke again.

-Then, you may. –

-What? –

-Kiss me, you idiot.-

The height difference provided by their sitting points made it awkward, Xiaotian leaned forward to press his lips on top of Red Son’s and smiled a little when Red Son kissed back. It was soft, sweet and not at all like he had expected, but what had he expected? They parted, and Xiaotian breathed out a laugh that was quickly followed by the prince’s own genuine laughter.

-What are **you** laughing at? – Xiaotian asked with a huff.

Red Son shook his head. –Why didn’t you mention this before? – He got up from his chair to cut the space between the two, hands traveling to both of the shorter one’s shoulders.

Xiaotian blew a raspberry. –I couldn’t just mention it out of nowhere! –

Red Son chuckled. –But you still did exactly that! –

-I wasn’t thinking! – He protested.

-Sure, Noodle Boy. – The prince smirked and brushed the hair out of his rival’s forehead.

Red Son dived in for another kiss and Xiaotian’s hands went down to the redhead’s hips. The demon prince was taller than Monkey King’s successor, it was easy to notice at first sight. Still, Xiaotian was impressed when his fingers passed the end of the shirt and discovered that his midriff’s lower part was left bare. He laughed on top of Red Son’s lips and moved away.

-What? - He questioned.

-I’m shorter than you. – He answered, a slight shine to his eyes that made Red Son smile.

-I thought that was obvious? – And it was, even Mei had pointed that out at some point.

-Yeah, but look! My shirt looks smaller on you! – His hand softly touched the skin underneath and Red Son pursed his lips.

-That’s how clothe sizes work, Noodle Boy.-

-Yeah, right. – Xiaotian huffed and his hand travelled just a bit further up Red Son’s skin and he drew in one sharp breath.

The heir’s arms went from his shoulders to the back of his rival’s neck, hands burying themselves in Xiaotian’s hair as he delivered soft kisses across the prince’s face and down to his collarbone, his roughed up hands carefully caressing every part that would draw out a sound. Xiaotian wouldn’t bite, he couldn’t bring himself to. But Red Son was so different from his rival. He shifted farther to gain Xiaotian’s attention, earning a small exasperated sound when he was driven away from what he had occupied himself in. His right hand brought up his rival’s face by the chin and Red Son pressed a soft kiss to his lips, tongue feeling inside and drawing out a sound from Xiaotian.

Red Son pulled apart only to breathe in some air, giving a look to Xiaotian’s deeply reddened face and, with another short kiss, Red Son bit at his rival’s bottom one.

He brushed light kisses to Xiaotian’s temple and down his jaw and neck, making sure to leave behind a mark that made the short one shiver at the sensation, and finished off by giving him a peck.

Then, Xiaotian gasped.

-Wait, wait! We’re still enemies, right? – He sound worried.

-I believe so, Xiaotian. – Red Son answered, confused. 

Monkey Kid let out a miserably long ‘no’ that was barely above a whisper, then, he hugged Red Son by his abdomen, being careful enough as to not touch the taped in gauze. The prince wrapped his arms around him after a moment, Xiaotian’s face was buried in his chest.

-This is gonna make everything ten times more difficult! – He voiced his thoughts. –Fighting you now will be impossible! –

-What do you mean? – Red Son questioned.

-Because now I’ll only be able to think about kissing you and next thing you know you’ll completely defeat me because I won’t focus! - He hugged a little bit tighter.

The heir’s eyes widened, his fingers brushing Xiaotian’s hair softly. His rival-- his forma _enemy,_ was right. Could he fight him after that? He did help him at least three times as of now, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t know his own feeling would get on the way too. But did he have to fight him, though? Red Son didn’t voice his thoughts, he couldn’t find the way to do that. 

Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to Xiaotian’s head. -Do you want to go to bed now? -

Xiaotian nodded to his chest and Red Son moved away, but before he even thought about leaving, Xiaotian grabbed at his shirt.

-Stay. – He almost pleaded.

And something inside the prince made him unable to say no.

He would stay, no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> it aint much but its honest work B)  
> anyways hope you enjoyed it!!!!!  
> you can follow me on tumblr/twitter as @ah0ycapta1n !


End file.
